


In a Wink of an Eye

by Eien_Cham



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Peri, Budding Love, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Lappy, High School, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eien_Cham/pseuds/Eien_Cham
Summary: Out of the blue, the blue haired one wanted to make friends with the lonely scholar.Brief moments and brief encounters, but not a brief experience. Relationships are hard.





	1. You Probably Already Know Me, but My Name is...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last thing I should be doing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In and out a closet.

“Come o~n, Peridot!” Amethyst poked at her forearm. “Peri! P-dot! Pterodactyl~!” Hair in her face and her full lips in a pout, she continued to poke Peridot’s arm. Each nickname given was followed by a forceful poke, shaking the poor girl.

“Come on over, short stuff,” Jasper beckoned her over. “You know she’s not going to stop until you do.”

“Fine.” Irritated, Peridot closed that book she was reading and placed it on her desk. “But just one spin.”

“Yes!” Amethyst pumped a fist in the air and bounded over to the rest of the class who were seated cross-legged in a circle. “Come on! So we can hurry up and play already!”

Peridot huffed as she walked to join the circle, sitting in between Garnet and Jasper. She eyed everyone in the circle. She knew them all, or at least knew their names. She had been with most of these girls ever since middle school, but because she was at least two years younger than all her classmates, Peridot kept to herself.

Since she moved from Arizona, Peridot had attended the same all-girl’s school that taught all the grades in Beach City, Maryland. Because of her intellect, she skipped the 8th grade, going straight to high school.

She is finally in her senior year of high school, or in fact, just started it. Today was the first day of the new school year.

Currently she was in her first class of the day.

It also happens to be the day that their homeroom teacher, Rose Quartz-Universe, was going into labor.

Peridot had entered the classroom, sat in her assigned seat, and was ready to learn when Mrs. Quartz-Universe suddenly began to groan and called for her husband, announcing that her water broke and contractions were happening stronger than ever.

Why she decided to keep working all the way to her due date was beyond Peridot’s understanding. She had remembered seeing Mrs. Quartz-Universe just a few months ago last semester in the halls. Her pregnancy bump was already huge then and Peridot had expected her to take a maternity leave.

So because their homeroom teacher was gone to the hospital, the principal told them to behave while he went to his office and tried to find a last minute substitute teacher.

Left alone to do what they had wanted, Peridot decided to read the book she had bought over the summer only to be disrupted by Amethyst’s sudden urge to play “spin-the-bottle, land yourself inside the closet” with the Starbuck’s glass bottle she had chugged for breakfast.

As Peridot sat in the circle and named everybody in her head, she began to wonder how Amethyst was able to convince all of them to play along with her. She knew that many of the girls sitting in the circle preferred to be left alone, the same way she was just a few moments earlier before being made to join in. The one that surprised her the most was her unspoken academic rival, Pearl. The thin, long-legged track star normally would be hidden behind a wall of books at her desk.

Peridot was lost in thought when she was suddenly brought back to her current situation by Garnet’s tap on her knee. “Huh? What?”

She looked in front of her and saw that the bottle’s opening was pointed towards her.

It took a while for it to register in her mind, but Peridot jumped up and pointed at Amethyst. “This is rigged! I said I was playing one spin and it magically lands on me!”

Amethyst simply grinned. “I have no control over things like these, P. You should know that.”

“Things like these can only be up to chance.” Garnet patted her knee once again. “To the closet you go.”

Peridot groaned and began to trudge towards the classroom closet. She opened the door and walked inside. When she turned to close the door, she was surprised to see Lapis trailing after her. Before Peridot had a chance to ask why she was following her, the other girl spoke.

“Hey.” The girl simply smiled. “The bottle landed on me before Amethyst spun it again and landed on you. I guess we’re supposed to go in together.”

Peridot looked past her and narrowed at her eyes at Amethyst who was making the gesture of pulling a train whistle. Saying nothing, Peridot went further inside the closet, followed by Lapis who closed the door behind her.

It was dark in the closet except for the classroom lights seeping through the cracks of the door. The closet was actually spacious enough to fit the whole classroom population. Peridot sat crossed legged on the floor, her back on the wall. Lapis stood, leaning her back on the door.

“Seven minutes guys!” They heard Amethyst’s muffled voice behind the door. “Go at it.”

Peridot felt her face go hot and she began to mutter obscene things towards her classmate. Of course she would be the one the bottle landed on. She then realized that she technically met her requirement of participating through one spin and should have left the circle once the bottle had landed on Lapis first. Once she got out of the closet, she would give Amethyst a piece of her mind.

A few minutes passed by and they didn’t say anything to each other.

The atmosphere was thick with awkwardness.

Peridot did not know much about the person in the closet with her. She at least knew her name was Lapis. She knew that Lapis was the typical all-star athlete, popular with both the students and staff. If it were not for the situation they were in, Peridot would never had interacted with her till graduation day when they would be lined up in alphabetical order according to last names.

Not being able to stand the silence, Peridot dared to look at the other girl. Lapis was still standing, leaned on the door, arms crossed on her chest. This was the first that Peridot had actually paid enough attention to her. She realized that even in the dark room, Lapis had blue hair. Freckles were scattered about on her tanned face. Her eyes were closed, as if she chose falling asleep would’ve been much better than talking to Peridot.

Peridot cleared her throat, causing Lapis to open her eyes and look at the direction where the sound came from.

Their eyes met.

“You probably already know me, but my name is Peridot.” She simply said.

Lapis stared at her before she snorted and gave a small laugh. “I know. You live next to me.”

Peridot blinked. Did she really? She furrowed her brows as she racked her brain for any memory that affirmed what Lapis just said. Peridot could not recall anybody young in her neighborhood aside from the male mailman. All she saw whenever she was outside were old women powerwalking up and down the street. Peridot was sure she would at least know if Lapis lived next door to her. She was kind of hard to not notice.

When Peridot was about to retort that Lapis was pulling her leg, a small memory resurfaced. She gave a small gasp. “You do! The Lazuli’s right? You moved here around the same time we did.”

She was met with another snort-laugh. “Nice to know I’m at least on your radar.”

“What?”

Lapis could see the curious offence in Peridot’s eyes. She shook her head. “Never mind. The name is Lapis by the way.”

“I know!” Peridot’s face was hard to read in the dark. It didn’t help that she was looking down. “We’ve been in every class since the beginning of high school.”

“Hmm.” Lapis uncrossed her arms and let them hang by her side. “That may be so, but I think this is the first time I’ve ever talked to you.”

“Yeah?” Peridot kept her eyes focused on her crossed legs. “I don’t really like to socialize.”

She nearly jumped when she felt warmth next to her. She shot her head up and saw that Lapis had sat next to her in the same fashion, their arms touching.

Lapis caught her eyes and smiled. “Why not?”

Peridot frowned, scooting over a bit so their arms no longer touched. She could clearly deduce that this girl had no care for personal space. “I have no need in hanging out. It takes away from time spent studying. It’s not like having friends will lead you to getting into a good university.”

“Yeah, but having friends make it fun on the way there.” Lapis uncrossed her legs and brought them to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them and laid her head on her knees.

“I don’t need friends.” Peridot narrowed her eyes at Lapis, but she was certain the blue-haired girl did not see it. “I’m perfectly fine being alone.”

“I don’t think anybody is fine with being alone.” Lapis raised her head, turned towards Peridot, and leaned in a bit. “Do you not consider any of us as friends?”

Peridot was about to answer when the door suddenly opened and light flooded the closet. She hissed at the unexpected brightness and buried her face in her hands.

“Oh-ho-ho~!” Amethyst laughed. “Look, they’re sitting next to each other!”

Peridot quickly stood up and marched out of the closet, glaring at the spectators that gathered near the closet entrance.

“Sorry, Peridot.” Amethyst walked over to her and nudged her side. “Did I interrupt something?”

“Shut it, Amethyst.” Peridot rubbed the area where she was poked. “I’m going to go back to reading my book.”

Amethyst winked and walked back to the group who was starting to go back in position for the game. “Suit yourself, dude.”

Peridot sighed and walked to her desk. She sat down and opened the book she was reading earlier.

She couldn’t concentrate over the excitement that was happening a few feet away from her as one of the Diamond quadruplets was chosen to go inside the closet with Jasper.

Peridot was growing frustrated as she read the same paragraph yet again because she couldn’t seem to understand what was being said.

It did not help that there was a slight pain starting in her chest. Lapis’ question in the closet kept playing in her head.

Peridot would admit that she felt lonely at times and would envy the ruckus made by people laughing with their friends in the classrooms, but she needed to work hard to get into Carnegie or M.I.T. for college.

She closed the book shut and laid her forehead on her desk and gave a small groan.

A small tap on her shoulder made her raise her head a bit and look up.

It was Lapis.

She gave a small smile and pulled a chair from a nearby desk and sat down, facing Peridot. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Peridot mumbled. “Why are you here?”

Lapis bit the bottom of her lip and looked down. “I’m sorry if I offended you with my last question.”

“Why would I be offended?” Peridot tilted her head to the side.

Lapis looked up and just stared at Peridot. “I didn’t mean to imply that you didn’t have any friends.”

Peridot broke the eye contact and looked at the book in front of her. “You’re right, though. I don’t have anybody who I would consider a friend. I’m not really sure on how the ‘friend thing’ works because I don’t really socialize. The most I’ve been able to socialize is when someone drags me into things, like what Amethyst had done earlier.”

There was no answer and the silence made Peridot squirm in her seat. She didn’t know why she said what she did.

A hand laid on her shoulder and she felt a slight squeeze.

Peridot dared to turn and faced Lapis.

She was met with a soft smile from the blue-haired girl.

“If you’d like,” Lapis kept her gaze focused on the smaller girl in front of her. “I could be your friend.”

Peridot simply looked at Lapis before her. Her mouth was slightly agape, unsure of what she had just heard. Her mind began to go crazy, questioning Lapis’ intention on even considering wanting to be her friend.

She could tell that Lapis could see her doubt beginning to manifest on her face.

“I really do mean it, Peridot.” Lapis’ smile grew. “Let’s be friends!”


	2. Seriously, Just Hit Me Up If You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perseverance is key to seeing results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a short break before I start getting busy again so I've been writing like crazy for the past couple days!
> 
> Also, I made a Tumblr ([eien-cham](http://eien-cham.tumblr.com/)), because that's apparently a thing!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

_When Lapis was the awkward age of 11, her family decided to uproot their complacent life in California and move across the country to Maryland for her mother’s job._

_She has always been a very obedient daughter so she moved without any complaints. Truth be told, she did not really care; she still had to meet new people and make new friends either way. There was nothing better to mark a new milestone in her life than moving when she was about to enter Junior High._

_The day that they finally turned into the neighborhood and parked the huge U-Haul truck in front of the house with dying grass and a “Sold” sign stuck in the ground, Lapis saw her._

_Lapis had just gotten out of the minivan that parked in the driveway of her family’s new house, happy that they finally reached their destination and for a chance to stretch her body._

_As she stretched and made a mental note to convince her parents to fly if they were ever going to move across country again, she caught sight of a girl around her age carrying a box that almost caused her to disappear._

_She continued to stretch as she watched the girl carry the box to the house just next to hers._

_From behind the box, Lapis could make out unruly blonde hair sticking out in many directions. The little girl’s arms were so short that she was not able to surround the box; because of that, the little girl would often pause to reposition her grip on the box._

_She had the urge to go and help her but she was curious to see how someone so small could carry something so big without falling. The scene was almost humorous._

_Suddenly, a man, who Lapis supposed was the little girl’s father, ran towards her and effortlessly grabbed the box from her grasp. “What did I tell you about carrying more than you can, Peridot? I don’t want you to get hurt!”_

_Lapis stopped stretching. She was finally able to see the face that belonged to the wild hair and short arms._

_The first thing that Lapis noticed was the bandage on her forehead. The next were her large green eyes behind the frame of her glasses. Freckles dusting her nose stood out against her pale complexion._

_The girl, Peridot, pouted and ran after her father. “I can carry it! I just want to help!”_

_Lapis giggled at the sight. Peridot reminded her of a toddler promising to be good to get her toy back._

_Peridot stopped and looked at Lapis’ direction in horror._

_Whoops._

_Lapis gave a smile and waved at her fellow peer._

_Peridot turned red and completely disregarded her initial mission in getting the box back from her father and ran inside the house._

_Lapis was about to call after her but her own father called out to her to help unload the U-Haul._

* * *

Lapis sighed as she opened her locker and started to empty her back pack of books she didn’t need for the day.

The locker next to her opened, alerting Lapis of the person nearby.

Much to her delight, Peridot's locker was right next to hers. Lapis was glad because this gave her more chances to interact with the younger girl.

Seeing an opportunity, Lapis stopped what she was doing and greeted her.

“Morning, Peridot,” Lapis started but the shorter girl closed her locker door and looked at her.

“The answer is ‘no’ for today and every day,” Peridot said curtly. “And happy Monday to you.”

“H-huh, wait, hey!” Lapis stammered but Peridot was already walking to class.

It’s been a week and a half since their conversation in the closet and Lapis and Peridot were still not what Lapis would consider “friends.”

Since then, Lapis would approach Peridot, asking her to join her and her friends for lunch in an effort to help the girl socialize.

Peridot would always decline.

“You didn’t even get to ask her anything.” Behind her, Lapis heard a loud pronounced whistle. She turned to see Jasper behind her. “You should just drop it, Blue. She’s had three years to make friends. Besides, it’s not like she’s going to be comfortable sitting with all of us.”

“I thought I told you to stop calling me that.” Lapis frowned. “And with her personality like that? C’mon Jasper. I’m going to keep trying.”

“Why are you even trying so hard? If the girl doesn’t want to make friends, leave her be.” Jasper shrugged.

“I don’t think it’s that she doesn’t want friends,” Lapis grabbed her books from her locker, “More like it’s hard for her to. At least that's the vibe I got when I talked to her during the first day of school.”

“Sure, but when graduation comes and she’s still a loner, I’m going to be the first to say 'I told you so.' Not everyone wants to be your friend, Blue.” Jasper snickered and patted the top of Lapis’ head.

Lapis’ smacked Jasper’s arm away in annoyance. “Come on, the bell’s going to ring and Sugilite’s going to get on our ass if we get another write up.”

* * *

Lapis was just pulling up at the start when she heard Coach Sugilite shout. “Come on, Grunlich! Pick it up!”

They were currently in P.E. Coach Sugilite made everyone in the class run a mile before they were free to go do whatever they wanted. Athletes, however, had to run two miles.

She slowed down before completely stopping. Lapis bent down to catch her breath.

She felt somebody pat her back and looked up to see Pearl offering her water bottle.

Lapis gave a thankful smile and grabbed the bottle, gulping down the water like it was going to be her last. When there was no more water, she gave it back to Pearl.

“Twenty-seven for two, Lazuli.” Coach Sugilite walked over to her shaking her head. “I’m disappointed.”

“Sorry, coach.” Lapis breathed, bringing her shirt up to wipe the seat on her face. “It’s been a while since I ran this much.”

“No,” Coach Sugilite clicked her tongue and threw a towel her way, “You’ve been slacking. Vitez here finished in eighteen. That’s what you call not having run long distance in a while.”

“Yeah, sorry coach.” Lapis muttered. She had no energy to argue and went to sit by Pearl on the grass to wait for the rest of the class to finish.

“Sorry coach had to talk you down, Lapis.” Pearl gave an apologetic pout.

Lapis waved her off. “It’s okay. She’s right. I have been slacking. Don't worry too much about it.”

Pearl nodded and let Lapis sit in silence while she focused on evening out her breath.

By the thirty-five minute mark, all the athletes had finished their two mile run along with a few other students.

Once finished with running, the students broke up into groups and did what they wanted. Some started sport games of basketball, soccer, and kickball. Others simply walked around the field walking or laid down on the grass and napped.

The class was an hour and a half long and there was still a lot of time to kill. Lapis thought she might as well spend it trying to make friends with Peridot. The poor girl was still running and she was barely halfway done.

Lapis stood and brushed the grass that clung to her backside. She walked over the coach. “Mind if I go pick up Peridot?”

Coach Sugilite gestured she begin from the starting point of the track.

Lapis nodded and ran from the start. It didn’t take her long to catch up to Peridot. She could hear the girl struggling to catch her breath.

“Hey, hey, why don’t we stop and breathe for a while?” Lapis ran to be next to her and made Peridot slow down to a halt. “It’s not good to push yourself too hard.”

Peridot gave a few dry coughs as she rapidly breathed in. Lapis guided her to place her hands on top of her head and to take slow deep breaths.

Lapis wished she had brought her water bottle but then remembered she finished all the water.

“Thanks. As you can tell,” Peridot panted once she was able to talk, “I’m not very athletic.”

They heard a whistle blow followed by Coach Sugilite shouting at them to continue running. Peridot looked like she was ready to collapse.

“Geez, Peridot. Who knew you were this out of shape that even your lungs can’t handle this much.” Lapis patted her back and continued for her to slowly breathe in and out by motioning with her hands. “Don’t worry about coach. You still have a lot of time left before next period.”

Peridot was finally able to breathe normally.

Lapis looked away from Peridot and back at the coach and saw that she was standing by the finish line with her hands on her hips.

She inwardly groaned. The coach was pissed and she knew she was going to pay for it in the afternoon during the practice.

“Let’s finish up.” Lapis stretched. “I’ll run with you. We can take it slow, but we should get going before our time is up. You okay with jogging the rest of the way?”

Peridot looked at the remaining distance and reluctantly nodded.

“Don’t worry, I can help you with your pacing.” Lapis gave a light push on her shoulder. “Go.”

Peridot started to run with all her might.

Lapis was surprised at how far she’d gotten. Maybe short distance sprints were more suited for Peridot rather than long distance.

Lapis started running and effortlessly caught up with Peridot because she had begun to slow down. “Keep your pace with mine. It’s hard for you because you wasted all your energy at the start. You should learn how to balance it out and find a good pace for you.”

Peridot slowed down and soon was side by side with Lapis. With her long legs, Lapis was basically walking while Peridot jogged next to her.

It was really slow for Lapis but she had promised to stay by Peridot’s side as she finished the lap.

They finally reached the end of the mile with fifteen minutes of the class left. Peridot immediately went to the water fountains and practically drowned herself drinking water.

Lapis stayed behind knowing she was going to get a lecture from the coach.

Much to her surprise, Coach Sugilite patted her back and said nothing. Though, Lapis was glad that she was let off the hook, she did not appreciate the coach patting her back. It made her drenched shirt just stick to her back.

The coach blew her whistle and told everyone to gather the equipment before heading to the locker rooms to freshen up before going to the next period.

* * *

Lapis was right about Coach Sugilite being angry.

During practice in the afternoon, she had to do an extra lap and five extra sets of every exercise they performed.

After showering, Lapis wanted nothing more than to go get something to eat and go home and collapse in her bed.

She walked outside to the parking lot and saw a familiar figure sitting on the sidewalk with her backpack next to her by the drop-off area.

“Peridot? What are you still doing here?” She stopped next to the shorter girl. “It’s already 6:30 P.M.”

Peridot jumped at the sudden appearance of her classmate and quickly stood up. She dusted her bottom and then picked up her backpack.

“I was getting started on my science project and lost track of time.” She mumbled, fidgeting with her glasses. “I missed the late bus so I’m waiting for one of my parents to finish work to come pick me up.”

Lapis raised her brow. “But the science project isn’t until April? That’s like seven months away.”

“I’m aiming for first place, Lapis. It has to be perfect.” Peridot scoffed at the fact that Lapis was questioning her decision to start her project early. “Besides, this is the one that counts the most considering we’re graduating this year.”

“Sure, got it.” Lapis shifted her backpack to the front and got her car keys out of the front pocket. “Anyway, I can drive you home.”

“No thanks.” She immediately answered.

“C’mon Peridot, we live right next to each other.” Lapis fixed her backpack on her back properly. “Plus I know your parents don’t get out until seven from work today and there’s always traffic at that time. You’ll be waiting till eight.”

Peridot frowned knowing she had no excuse to give. “Fine. Since you insist.”

“Great. My car is this way.” She started to walk to the parking lot. Peridot followed her after she put on her backpack.

They arrived at Lapis’ blue secondhand CRV. She popped the trunk and threw her backpack in. She looked at Peridot but the other girl shook her head. Lapis closed the trunk and unlocked the car.

Once they were both inside, Lapis started the car and let the engine warm up a bit and gave time for the air to start being fresh.

“Do you mind if we stop by a burger joint on the way home? I’m really hungry and Sugilite worked me hard during practice today.” On cue, Lapis’ stomach growled.

“Pfft.” Peridot stifled a laugh and cleared her throat. “No, I don’t mind.”

Lapis smirked and began backing out of the parking space.

On the drive to the burger place, the two said nothing. The only noise in the car was the hum of the A/C and the garble of evening talk radio. Whenever Lapis would change lanes, she caught sight of Peridot staring out the window, probably watching the sunset.

Lapis made a quick drive-thru at the burger place and order food for herself and her parents before continuing their drive home.

After twenty minutes of so, they finally pulled up at the Lazuli’s driveway.

“Thanks for the ride.” Peridot spoke after they were both out of the car.

“Anytime.” Lapis grabbed the paper bag that held the food. “Seriously, just hit me up if you miss the late bus again. I’m always staying afterschool for practice anyway.”

Lapis repositioned the paper bag on one arm and stuck her free arm towards Peridot. "Here, give me your phone.”

“Why?” Peridot narrowed her eyes at her. Even so, she handed Lapis her phone.

“So you can have a way to contact me, duh.” Lapis snorted as she inputted her contact information in Peridot’s phone. Once done, she called her phone and ended it after the first ring. “There. Now you can text me anytime.”

“Thanks.” Peridot pretty much snatched her phone from Lapis’ hands and began to walk towards her own house.

“Hey, Peridot!” Lapis called out after her. The shorter girl turned around and looked at her. “Join me for lunch tomorrow!”

Peridot frowned and turned away. She continued walking to her house. Once at the door, she unlocked it and went inside.

Lapis frowned at how discourteous she was. She closed her car door and locked it, making a mental note to go back and get her backpack later to finish up her homework.

Her phone suddenly buzzed in her pocket. She took it out and unlocked it to read the message she just received.

It was from an unknown number.

**Unknown:**  
[ _Fine._ ]

Another buzz.

**Unknown:**  
[ _But just this once ‘cause I owe you._ ]

Lapis grinned and quickly texted her back on her way to her own home.

**Riptide Queen:**  
[ _You don’t owe me anything._ ]


End file.
